


Summer Haze

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Series: Broadchurch Summer [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Hardy is his usual Grumpy Mcgrumperson when he meets the new sketch artist at Broadchurch PD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Haze

Hardy was surlier than usual. Summer with Daisy had passed by in a haze and now that she was back with Tess, he was grouchy, and grumpy, and missing her. Since he wasn’t due to teach a lecture till three in the afternoon, he decided to pop in to the station and annoy Miller who had finally been made DI. He didn’t see her in her office so he sat down to wait. He was fidgety, and antsy. After fifteen minutes of pacing, he gave up and started rifling through the open case file on the desk. 

“Oi, that’s confidential!” Miller snatched the file from his hands, entering her office with a frown. 

“I’m bored out of my skull, Miller! Let me help,” Hardy protested, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. 

Miller squinted at him, “Daisy just left! You should be happy that teenage angst is out of your life! And stop brooding in my office!” 

“I am not brooding. I was merely…” 

He stopped short as he looked up to find that he wasn’t alone with Miller. A woman, _pink and yellow_ his brain helpfully supplied, was looking at him with a cheeky grin. Her tongue was poking out from between her teeth, almost teasing him. Her eyes were full of laughter, and her purple hoodie seemed to sparkle. He felt his pacemaker give him a nudge as if to say that he had been staring for a full thirty seconds with his mouth agape. 

He pulled himself together and stood up as Miller bustled around her desk, putting away her papers and he registered her chattering, “Hardy meet Rose Tyler, our new sketch artist on loan from New Scotland Yard. She is brilliant and here to help us identify the burglar that’s been annoying us. Rose, this is our ex-DI Alec Hardy. He lives in a perpetual state of grumpiness and has the social quotient of a sulky teenager in wet pants.” 

Rose laughed at the same time as Hardy made some indignant sounds. 

Rose held out her hand, “Pleased to meet you Mr Hardy.” 

And before he could stop himself, his mouth tumbled out the words, “Please call me Alec” and grasped her hand in his. 

Miller froze. And then gave Hardy the most evil grin she could muster, “Oh _Alec_! I am in such a conundrum! Rose wants to see the beach,” she sighed dramatically, “but I’m so busy with paperwork! Hey, maybe you could take her?”

Hardy glared at Miller but nodded. 

Rose smiled at him, “Thank you! I’ll be free at five, does that work?” 

Not trusting his voice, Hardy nodded again. 

“Well, I’ll see you at five then” Rose chirped.

He was mesmerized by her smile and started dreaming about how her hair would flow in the wind at the beach as Ellie’s mirthful tone cut into his thoughts “Hardy, she needs to get back to work and you’re still holding her hand!”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, yeah. So that happened. And I know pacemakers don't do that. But in my head...  
> My first teninch and broadwho fic. And I managed to keep it within the required word count! Go me!  
> Any and all feedback is highly appreciated! <3  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
